


不为人知的爱好

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A





	1. Spock视角

    当Spock一打开门，就被Bones丢了一个Kirk·喝到烂醉·Captain时，即使是大名鼎鼎的Spock大副，也是一脸茫然。

    “之后，我们那个觉得自己无所不能的舰长，就这么跟那几个人马座星人拼了一晚上的酒，在成功灌醉对方三人后，自己也变成了烂泥。而我，身为进取号的首席医疗官，在确认我们Kirk·醉成烂泥·Captain除了需要好好睡一觉，就没有其他需求后，现在将Jim移交给你。”

    “然后？”Spock抬了抬眉。

    “然后，我还要轮值。不过你放心，要注意的事项，我已经发到你的PADD了。那么，祝你和Jim，有个美好的夜晚，Spock大副。”

    看着眼前重新关起的舱门，Spock突然有了一种想情绪化的叹了口气欲望。深吸了一口气，将这种欲望压下后，Spock将怀中的舰长一把扛了起来。正准备往床边走去，突然想起刚刚Bones一晃而过的《照顾醉酒之人注意事项》中的那句，「要温柔的对待醉酒之人」。Spock难得的犹豫了一下，还是把扛改成了抱。

    喝醉了的Kirk难得的温顺，即使被Spock又是扛又是抱的折腾了几次，但是还是安安静静的躺在Spock的怀中。

    这真是一个不用寻常的现象。Spock默默的将这个记录到自己为了Kirk专门建立的资料夹里。

    肯瓦人习惯将自己的记忆分门别类，便于归纳管理。工作，私事，同事，亲人，上司，朋友，他们通过理性将这些分为一块一块，对号入座般分的清清楚楚。但是对于Spock来说，Kirk却是不一样的，他为Kirk建立了一个特殊的资料夹，凌驾于所有分类之上，把观察Kirk，变成了优先事项。

    一开始，仅仅是因为他是自己的舰长，而自己身为大副的任务，便是观察他，在关键的时候提醒他。但是随着时间推移，那个Kirk专属的资料夹里面，越来越多与工作无关的资料被收入进去，观察Kirk从一件工作，逐渐变成了Spock的爱好——一个不为人知，却让Spock深陷其中，无法自拔的爱好。

    Kirk讨厌被针扎，常常在首席医疗官Bones面前，一点小疼就四处乱叫。但是，当他的疼痛达到一定程度的时候，反而越是疼越是闭紧嘴巴。

    Kirk喜欢喝酒，或者喜欢一切含酒精含量的东西。进取号整修轮休期间常常喝醉，一喝醉就会变得特别爱说话。人类口中的情话，基本上是一套接着一套从他嘴里诞生。而现在，当他醉瘫了，反而却安安静静的，不论怎么折腾都不醒。

    每每有了新资料被加入资料夹，Spock就仿佛感到兴奋，而为了什么，Spock自己也弄不明白。不过既然只是大副工作的一部分，即使现在成为了自己的爱好，也没有什么不符合逻辑的地方。

    说服完自己，Spock便调整好心情，便从自己书房搬了张沙发，放在床边，并将刚刚自己看到一半的书一并顺便带过来。

    “电脑，光亮1，夜间阅读。”将灯光调暗，Spock便转身坐在了沙发上。

    翻开书，Spock望了一眼安安静静躺在床上的Kirk·喝的烂醉·Captain。犹豫了许久，最后还是用左手握住了Kirk的手，然后专心的看起刚刚看到一半的书。

 

**Bones** **《照顾醉酒之人注意事项》第五条，喝醉酒的人容易做噩梦，为了防止这种情况导致醉酒之人第二天宿醉头疼，请在他身边，握住他的手，给予他支持的力量。**


	2. Kirk视角

Kirk•自诩无所不能•Captain最近有个不为人知的爱好——那就是找各种理由触碰自己那个完美大副的手。  
在通道擦肩而过的时候，两个人下棋的时候，外出跌倒的时候。。。。。。但是并没有一次成功。  
对此，Kirk•有点丧失信心•Captain只好伙同（强行绑架）自己最好的心理医生Bones去酒吧买醉。  
“噢！Bones，你知道吗？我计划了整整三个月，竟然一次都没有碰到！”  
三杯罗慕兰啤酒下肚，Kirk•婆婆•Captain开始抱怨起来，“我甚至都摔倒在他面前，他都不拉我起来！”  
“你是说那次特别的假摔？”听到这里，在一旁喝着苏打水的Bones，很Spock的挑了挑眉。  
“你以前不是这样的，Bones！你会轻轻的抱着我，跟我说，哦，没关系，Jim，神仙教母会帮你达成任何愿望的！”  
“我看你是喝多了！说真的，你为什么突然心血来潮！”阻止了Kirk叫酒保的动作，Bones将Kirk转过来，认真的问。  
“Uhura说的，触碰Spock的手，就仿佛有电流穿过自己一样。我就是想试试，反正Uhura已经和Spock分手了，谁也不能阻止我去追求Spock。”  
“等等，你什么时候开始追求Spock的！”被Kirk无意中透露的信息吓到差点砸了手中杯子的Bones一脸惊悚的望着，不知道从哪里又摸出来一杯罗慕兰啤酒——哦，看来是隔壁那个漂亮的利萨妹子。  
“我想等触碰Spock的手之后再开始。Bones，你不知道，每个瓦肯人都有个特别大特别大的大屌！”  
“STOP！”看着越说越兴奋的Kirk，Bones迅速的捂住他的嘴。在酒吧公开讨论瓦肯人的生殖器，并不是什么理智行为。毕竟，男性的虚荣心，再加上酒精的作用。。。。。。这种话题往往会变成其他途径的比拼。  
不过，Bones捂嘴的速度明显比Kirk•灾难最喜欢•Captain吸引灾难的速度慢，三个义愤填膺的人马座星人已经冲到了面前。  
最后，这场Kirk发起的吐槽会还是变成了拼酒大会。看着越喝越开心的Kirk，Bones只能无奈的编写《照顾醉酒之人注意事项》，毕竟，一会他可还是要轮值的，把喝醉了的Kirk一个人丢在舰长寝室，实在违背他作为医生的原则。  
而且，他现在发现个更好地人选。  
「作为一个尽职的大副，应该也不会让喝醉酒的舰长一个人孤零零的待在舰长寝室吧！」Bones越想越觉得这条路可行。

一个小时后，作为裁判的Bones用人马座星人的卡结了单，然后架着已经变成一滩的Kirk，艰难的向停机坪移动。  
感谢公共交通，这拯救了Bones的老腰。  
看着安静的瘫在一边的Kirk，Bones看了看一会准备发给Spock的《注意事项》，又在看了看Kirk，想起一个小时前的抱怨，最后叹了口气，还是点开了修改，加了一条。  
“嘛嘛，谁叫神仙教母总是无法无视可爱的Jim那无辜的眼神，只好无奈的满足他所有的愿望。”  
看着睡得特别香甜的Kirk，Bones心里突然有种女儿突然可以出嫁了的感觉。  
。。。。。。恶！都是被犯病的Kirk影响了！  
抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，Bones将修改好的《注意事项》发给了Spock。  
「我已经做到这步了，至于结果，我可就不管了。」

之后，Bones将Kirk•喝到烂醉•Captain丢给了挑眉的瓦肯人，然后一边哼着歌，一边回到医疗室。  
同样轮值的Christine好奇的问着为什么。  
Bones一副女儿找到了幸福的语气回答到：“哦，大概就是突然明白，别人嫁女儿的感觉吧！”  
但是突然，仿佛想起什么来着，脸色一变。  
「Kirk要是真的跟Spock交往了，那么以后抱怨的内容不会都变成，哦神仙教母，他太大了。。。。。。之类吧！」  
想到这里，Bones脸色一黑，只希望Spock不要那么快就让Kirk得手。不过鉴于kirk的狗狗眼天赋，看来以后自己真的要过得水深火热了。  
「该死的，突然想喝酒！」

一旁，看着突然心情别差了的Bones，护士Christine表示，还是不要去深究的好，或许明天看看舰长就知道是怎么回事了。  
毕竟，能让拥有全宇宙最稳定的双手的企业号首席医疗官瞬间变脸的，也只有企业号的舰长了。  
「不过，McCoy医疗官的女儿不是还未成年？」  
最后，护士Christine带着疑问开始了轮值。


	3. 许久之后的事

很久之后，已经成为Kirk•T'hy'la•Captain再跟Spock聊当年刚准备追求Spock的时候，怎么求着Bones帮助自己达成心愿的事，Spock却淡定的说，嗯，他知道。毕竟企业号首席医疗官Bones对自己的T'hy'la无条件的宠溺，一开始的确让自己十分担忧。（哦！Spock，用人类的说法，那叫吃醋！）  
对此，Spock表示，如果不是Kirk当初假摔的太明显，其实当时他就成功了。  
之后，再有人问起这事，Kirk表示。。。。。。什么都好，不要再提假摔！


End file.
